


The Rapture and Reunion

by darlingkato



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good and Evil, Hophie, Mutual Pining, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkato/pseuds/darlingkato
Summary: "Now kiss me again. Show me how much you've missed me."“All she wanted was the most ordinary of ends: to love with all her heart and to be loved the same way in return. With all her heart, that's everything she ever wanted.”Updated version #2. Make sure you read version #1.
Relationships: Hophie - Relationship, Hort/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil), Sophie - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	The Rapture and Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> hi, @sgehort here. Lovely day to be posting some hophie content.
> 
> Version one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036732

All she wanted was the most ordinary of ends: to love with all her heart and to be loved the same way in return. With all her heart, that's everything she ever wanted. To be someone's #1.  **_Always_ **

"Who said the beast was dead?" she teased before being cornered by Hort. There was a sense of melancholy in the chase. She almost imagined the first time they met, he'd fallen down from above almost by coincidence, one on top of the other. A few years ago, she'd run away from Hort, and now how the tables have changed….she wanted to be chased around by the weasel. It was all flirty and playful now, Hort would reach, and Sophie would pull away while fluttering her already stained and messy eyes. At last, Hort's arms found her face, and the emotional game of tag was over. Nowhere else to go. Not that she wanted to run away. Their emotions had caught up with one another, reaching a certain climax. Sophie's heart started to rattle. Is this what Stefan had felt when he realized he loved Honora? Or how Tedros looked at Agatha?? How you could suddenly look at someone who has always been there and realize that they felt like home. 

Hort grinned at her flustered face. Sophie would have to get used to how brightly his eyes flared up every time he looked at her. As if she were treasure itself, and he was the sun, covering her with rays that highlighted her in a million different ways. That made her feel seen and understood. She could be angry, loud, flashy, and sometimes absolutely detestable. And he would always be there, probably smiling proudly at her misdemeanors. Agatha had been right all along; in the presence of Hort, Sophie felt the Sophiest of them all. When Hort looked at her with adoring eyes...like she was being worshipped...that was an addictive feeling. How they could both be sweet and snarky without needing to sacrifice who they were.

He leaned over and whispered, "Caught you." At first, he brought Sophie close to his chest. It was that little spot between his neck and shoulder where she found comfort. Sophie's whole body relaxed as she settled on him, cheeks burrowed in his ashen and sickly skin. Sophie had mourned for days, wearing only funeral colors to express distress at having her happy ending lost. Hort's final words kept repeating inside every desperate nightmare. But he was ALIVE. Sophie whispered an unspoken promise, and Hort perked up. Sophie didn't need to see Hort's face to know he was blushing. Although her happiness for Agatha never wavered, a strange feeling of dewy-eyed homesickness had taken its place, and Sophie thought it would be permanent. Until a miracle happened.  _ To think she'd been close to sobbing only a few hours ago…No more living in the shadows or feeling like a weeping widow.  _

"You're here with me." 

"Wouldn't have it any other way. I live a charmed life." Hort brushed Sophie's hair aside. "Impossible has always been my specialty." His dark eyes were dewy. His eyes were glistening. Sophie couldn't respond at first. There was a knot around in her throat. 

"I missed you terribly. I watched Agatha get ready for her wedding, and I thought...I would never have my sanity back. It always circled back to you, and I tried my best to be courageous, but.."

She let the tears drop. She clung to his weakened frame. God, she could get used to this. Hort's body trembled under her embrace. Sophie relished in knowing that she was his greatest desire. He was crazy about her. That his heart thumped at close proximity, except now, she could let herself keep it. Keep it near her at all times. She couldn't help feeling giddy at the undivided attention Hort was giving her lips. Feeling bold, she leaned forward and ran kisses down the nook of his neck. Running her lips along his wounded skin and catching the scent of blood… Sophie's eyes immediately filled with tears. "I missed you." 

"You've already said that." Hort laughed. They stayed there, embracing each other for a while, comforting each other in whispered love confessions. A gust of wind blew through the window, brushing aside the bandages that held Hort's injuries tight. Sophie examined him thoroughly, her hands gently touching the bruises that covered his torso, and Hort let her. Watching her face as she ran her hands through his body, tucking in his gauzes that were slipping from his body. Hort stared curiously at her fingers that gently touched his body. Every time Sophie came upon a bruise, she would let out a small gasp. "Maybe we should add more band-aids….oh Hort darling, this is horrible." 

Sophie took a step back, "How desperate were you to see me again? I never understood the love you had for me."

"Why? Do I really need some deep philosophical reason to love a person? Do I need to have some sorta grand plan to love you? You're not a tool Sophie. It's because you're...you." He brought her hands to his mouth and kissed her there. 

Sophie's face reddened. Feeling utterly naked under his gaze. They'd always had this connection. An intensity allowed them to guess what the other was thinking…Ah, she knew what they both wanted. 

Now it was Hort's turn to nuzzle into the crook of her neck. "I love you"

Sophie's eyes moistened. "You want me to cry real hard, don't you?" 

Hort let out a hearty laugh. "You missed me, and I missed you." 

Sophie touched his cheek, "People would whisper about you behind my back, and my chest would hurt for a second like someone pierced it with a needle." 

"Not anymore?" 

"Not anymore. Now I just stare at you, and my heart starts to thump like I'm crazy." Sophie leaned forward and gently tugged at his hands. In seconds, he's at the door, lowering the blinds and making sure the lock was shut. Hort ignored the lingering pain on his ankle and leaned over Sophie once more. Lips centimeters away from hers. Then their lips come together once more — both giving each other hungry kisses. Hort released Sophie from his hold. He went around to the front of her, his eyes filled with something unknown. Maybe it was his unquestionable feelings. Like he knew exactly what he was doing and how she would respond. 

"Now kiss me again. Show me how much you've missed me."

He leaned toward her, hearing her whimper. He kissed her softly on the lips. He made the kiss passionate quickly. He brought his hands to her neck as he coaxed her lips to open with his tongue in which it slipped into her mouth and touched hers. Maybe she did like being chased around. Sophie had kissed many boys, but none of their kisses had felt extraordinary. Moments with Hort were different. It was these moments of longing and love that kept her there. Locked in place, and wanting to be kissed more. She didn't care if her lips got swollen. She'd slip her arms around his neck if she weren't restrained. Her heart began to beat even faster, and he sped up to match hers. Electricity went up and down their spines before speeding through their bodies. They broke apart for air. Her eyes were now filled with pure love. Hort trailed kisses down to her neck. Sophie grabbed at his shoulders as if they were the only thing she could hang on to. He was brave enough to return. Miracles are rarely given to Nevers but something extraordinary happened here. A precious and essential part had been returned to Sophie. The person she had grown to love had returned. 

"So our wedding.." she murmured. Hort pulled back. Stunned. "They say marriage is an eternal partnership; do you want that?" Sophie knew there was no way he would refuse. Horts eyes widened and he whispered, “obviously, you’re my first love after all. Aren’t I your loyal henchman?” 

"I guess I'm Sophie of Bloodbrook now," she whispered into his ear. 

"What a nice name. Has a nice ring to it," Hort whispered back, capturing her lips in a possessive kiss. 

"We're getting married. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Hort said. "Do you even have to ask? I would've married you in a heartbeat." 

"That's the response I expected." She touched the sides of his body again. 

"Have you...eaten?" she asked. 

"No, I haven't," Hort admitted sheepishly. "I had to get to you first. Growing up in Bloodbrook was hard. I had to struggle every day, rummaging through old taverns in search of food. You had to hold on to what was yours. I-I wanted to hold you. I don't care about anything else. Food can wait." he leaned her over his office desk. Pinning her with only one hand and enjoying the heat that rose to Sophie's face. "Maybe we should start acting like a married couple right now.”

Sophie's heart started to pound. "You still have to eat." 

Hort looked at Sophie with a soft expression. Reaching a hand to her face, he gently stroked her cheek. "I'll do whatever you say...later." He reached over and kissed her once more. "Comfort your future husband a bit more. Calm my uneasiness…." he teased. 

The concept of Love.Purpose.Food was something she'd only recently started to understand. Realizing that she didn't need to fight or prove herself worthy of love, had been another lesson she just began to comprehend. Sophie didn't need to prove herself worthy, she didn't need to demand love to fill these empty gaps her past had left. She just needed to glance at the purest form of love to understand. The two people who loved her way beyond reason, first Agatha, then Hort. She'd pushed and teased Agatha's idea of ever being Queen because who would ever think someone like Agatha would've been destined for leadership? She'd denied the reality of those who loved her most—been blind to the connections that had always been there. Even before her heart had decided, Hort was someone who she'd treasured. For his sulkiness and endless care. There had been a time where she was jealous. The more she moved away from these individuals, the more confused and empty she felt. Just like Reena's mother had told her, "Being a Queen or having grand dreams could get her anything she ever wanted. But only in leaving those things behind could she find what she needed. Sophie had needed love. The purest kind. The love that didn't benefit from her powers or her blood. She'd thought that Hort's love had been too good to be true. 

Love.Purpose.Food

Agatha and Tedros had been committed to a cause. Nevers lived for themselves, and she would make sure to selfishly keep Hort to herself. Cause his love had been true, obsessive, and caring. Everything she'd ever wanted in a Prince. It was quite funny how she'd never thought Agatha would be a Queen, and how Hort would never be her Prince. Both had become so essential. Who would understand her like Agatha? But also who would love her like Hort? She would spit out venom if anyone tried to ruin her happiness. Sometimes dreams change dramatically. Altering your perception of what good, evil, love, and dislike really are. The truth could only hide for so long, and Sophie chose to embrace it. Giving herself permission to be happy. Maybe she should've stopped trying to be a control freak. If only she hadn't been so blind to the truth….

Sophie loved Hort, and sometimes she couldn't put it into words. Even before she admitted her love, she found herself blabbing out Hort-themed monologues. Agatha never failed to point that out. 

"Thinking about me again?" asked Hort in a gruff voice. Hort had always worn his love outside of himself, using it as a shield, and maybe she'd been jealous of how strongly he followed his heart. Not anymore. 

"I'm thinking about you." Capturing Hort's lips once more and their arms wrapping around each other. Hort moved them from the table to the nearest wall, pressing her against it and causing her to blush. Once there, they wasted no time in making out. Hort brought his hands to her hips and hoisted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist and crossing at the ankles. Sophie kissed his soft lips, and the action felt right. At last, Sophie didn't worry about the future. Sophie opened her eyes and looked at her lover. She couldn't help but blush a bit. They were undeniably connected, and they would be for the rest of their lives wherever life may take them. 

  
  



End file.
